


Evil Twin

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [33]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is mad then sad, Glitchy weirdness, M/M, Multi, sigh language, wilford being too flirty for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “I'm on an angst train and you've written quite a bit lately with angst for Wilford and Dark but what about our boy Anti? I don't really have any ideas as to how it'll be angsty... and Anti doesn't deserve angst, but here we are.”- theragingskittleAnti is sick of living in Jacks shadow, and blows up when Wilford interviews Jack the wrong way.





	Evil Twin

Wilford had many, many guests on his show, both real and fiction. In general, he usually tried to avoid people he knew, people he had too many connections to, because what was the point of blackmailing someone that he could already get to from so many different sides?

Dark hadn’t been particularly miffed when Wilford decided to interview Mark. In fact the only thing e was disappointed about was the fake stabbing. Dark wished it had been real. But nonetheless, if Dark didn’t mind Wilford interviewing Mark, then by extension Anti shouldn’t have minded Wilford interviewing Jack.

But Anti did mind. He minded an awful lot.

Wilfords first hint was the studio losing power half way into the interview. It wasn’t stormy out and Jack wasn’t exactly supernatural. But it hadn’t been the first time, and it was by the by. They carried on with the episode once Bim reset the grid, making some off-hand comment about faulty wiring.

But Anti didn’t know what Wilford was saying or doing. At first, he was just angry about Wilford being around Jack in the first place. It was only later, once Anti dug through Bing’s network to find the footage, that Anti was ridiculously pissed off.

Maybe Anti wouldn’t have been so pissed off if Wilford hadn’t been so... himself? Because Wilford was a hardcore flirt, and although he was usually dismissive and demeaning about it to those he didn’t really care about, he still did it. And that was what sucked.

Dark didn’t hate Mark in the same way that Anti hated Jack. Anti had, at one point, almost wanted to be close to Jack, close to this perfect little clone of himself. But Anti was, according to everyone else, the shitty evil twin that everyone hated and didn’t want to talk about unless Anti made it impossible for people not to talk about him. 

So when Wilford said things like “You look so familiar” and “That’s a face I know intimately well” to fucking JACK, it just... it sucked.

Because Jack was perfect and everyone loved and cared about him oh so much and no matter how much Anti tried, he would always, ALWAYS be in that fuckers shadow. He didn’t want to be in Jacks shadow in his own goddamn relationship.

Anti accidentally made the building surge as he watched back the footage of the interview. He didn’t even notice, he kept the computer running that was playing everything and that was it. And then Wilford, that pink fucking bastard, had the gaul to pretend to strangle Jack at the end of the interview, in the same way he pretended to kill Mark.

That fucking cunt. Anti wanted to be choked out, damn it! Why the fuck did Jack get the privilege? It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair.

As Anti went to storm out of the media room, Bing burst through the door. He immediately did not look comfortable, and it seemed he was already panicked before he’d seen the state Anti was in. Glitching, eyes glowing, thick ‘blood’ leaking onto his shirt and dripping on the floor.

“D-dude... the whole building just went nuts! The Googles surged and everything ‘cus they were plugged in!”

Anti didn’t say much in reply. He knew it was probably his doing and there was some tiny Conscience in the back of his head that told him he should feel bad for surging the IRLs.

Behind Anti, the monitor continued to play Wilford slowly, surely choking Jack to death. Anti wondered how he made it look real, since Jack looked like he was turning blue.

“I t-traced the outage back to here and... Dark’s coming, dude.”

Anti let out an annoyed, animalistic groan at the idea of Dark trying to parent him again through another one of his ‘outbursts’, and he disappeared in a flash of gross pixels that sent a chill down Bing’s artificial spine.

Not two seconds later, Dark walked into the room with just Bing and some fading pixels. He took one look at the monitor and transported himself to the studio, where Wilford no doubt was, consulting and editing and directing some of his secondary projects.

Bing stayed in the media room, very confused, as the monitor flashed a little and turned off.

-

At first, Bing had assumed Anti had gone to confront Wilford. And it appeared that Dark had made the same assumption, as Bing could see on the back up security monitors. Dark appeared almost directly in front of Wilford, completely interrupting whatever conversation Wilford had been having, but the pink man was happily oblivious to any... well, would it have been danger? Did Dark think Anti could have hurt Wilford if he was jealous enough? At the very least he found it important enough to not hesitate with.

But no. Instead, Wilford and Dark seemed to duck a little, almost looking like they were blocking their ears or something. Everyone else in the studio seemed to be doing the same, and Bing would have had time to be concerned if it weren’t for the rumbling and then ear shattering screech that seemed to run through the house with a fury. It sounded like a pained cry, artificial, broken. Staticky. But still loud enough and powerful enough to completely wreck Bing’s audio input, and he was quite suddenly deaf. He could still feel the rumbling in the ground for a few more seconds, and then it just... stopped. 

-

None of the Ipliers saw Anti for another two days and Wilford felt gross and guilty. Once Dark had analysed the footage, he explained to Wilford what the problem may have been. And Wilford felt very sucky. Of course Anti didn’t want to have to compete with Jack any more than he already usually did, and overall, it just looked bad.

But after two days of hearing nothing, they began to get worried. Bing had his hearing fixed and the Googles hadn’t lost anything important, luckily. And, after a careful plan was constructed as to how to apologise to Anti, Wilford and Dark made their way to the Septic house.

-

The Septic house was a lot smaller than Ego Inc in general, it was almost homey. Considering the way Anti usually acted around them, around the Egos and around Dark and Wilford, they were very surprised when they transported into the living area to find Anti signing wildly at Jameson. Jameson watched intently, before signing back, and Anti made some sort of a noise. His body made it seem like it was supposed to be a laugh, but the actual aural output seemed to state otherwise.

Schneeplestein, who had been reading a book on the couch, exclaimed when the Egos just appeared in their abode with no real warning. Anti and Jameson shot around, both looking... almost guilty. Anti hugged himself, struggling to look at either Wilford or Dark, and Jameson waved a small ‘hello’.

Schneeplestein stood up, extending his hand to the Ipliers in greeting, saying it was nice to see them, then turning to Anti, and spoke with that strange German accent.

“Would you like me to translate?”

Anti looked genuinely sheepish, not something commonly seen in him, as he nodded and begin to sign, generally in Darks direction. He barely addressed Wilford. Schneeplestein watched his signing closely and spoke for him.

“I would not like the lecture. I broke my voice and I came here so that I could think. I’m not sorry for my anger, but I am sorry for not talking about it. Now I cannot talk. I feel this is ironic.”

It was clear that a lot of Antis general mannerisms didn’t totally translate through sign, but even his hand gestures were slightly different from the way Jameson did it. Where Jameson was very proper, almost well-spoken in that sense, Anti was quick and flicked his wrists a lot and used more interesting facial expressions. 

Wilford spoke first, because there was a lot of silence happening here.

“No. I’m sorry. I should have been more sensitive, I should have asked you, I should have focused on you more.”

Anti shrugged and signed, with Schneeps voice translating again.

“You always pay attention to me. Probably too much. Besides, I got to come back and spend some time with these... A-S - oh, assholes.”

Schneeplestein seemed to struggle slightly with that last part, but it was okay. He smiled anyway and so did Anti. It wasn’t the huge, cheeky smile Dark and Wilford had come to know, but it was a start.

Dark spoke next.

“We have missed you an awful lot. And if we can work past this, we’d love to have you back home.”

Dark didn’t often seem soft or genuine or just plain caring, but his missing Anti had gotten to him. He hadn’t even directly been involved and the situation, yet it felt like a punishment not being able to see him.

Schneep watched Anti and spoke.

“Alright. But I might need a white board.”

Wilford smiled as well, not his usual beam, but something sweeter, less threatening or even charming.

“A small price to pay for your forgiveness, Kitten.”

Anti shoved him, playfully, while Jameson and Schneep gave each other a knowing look.

Sometimes, every now and then, when he was forced to take a long look at his own ego, Anti didn’t have to be the evil twin. Sometimes he could be rather wholesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
